bioshockfandomcom-20200223-history
Motorized Patriot
The Motorized Patriot is an automaton built in Columbia with the likeness of a major figure in American history, and is a part of the "Heavy Hitters" class of enemies in BioShock Infinite. Overview The Motorized Patriots were originally built to be tour guides for the city of Columbia,BioShock Infinite: The Role of 'Heavy Hitters' article by by Anthony Gallegos on IGN representing the beliefs of the Founders. With the war between factions, they were reprogrammed by different factions to be destructive foes. Wearing flags, a presidential facade, and shouting propaganda, this clockwork enemy is unwavering and brutal. Ken Levine, co-founder of Irrational Games says, "Unlike most of the enemies, he's completely fearless. He doesn't have a sense of self-preservation, so he'll just keep coming at you and coming at you and coming at you.""BioShock Infinite Motorized Patriot Revealed: Meet Your Red, White And Blue Nightmare" at G4TV.com As the player deals damage to the Motorized Patriot, the porcelain-like rubber mask will fall off, revealing the skeleton-like metal and wooden frame behind the mask. The player first encounters a Motorized Patriot in a non-combat situation in the Arcade section of Battleship Bay, and they are later fought for the first time in the Hall of Heroes, which is similar to the Hall of Presidents in Walt Disney World."BioShock Infinite: 'Heavy Hitters bosses will add variety, strategy to combat'" article by Tom Ivan on computerandvideogames.com Unlike other enemies encountered, the Motorized Patriots lack a self-preservation instinct, so they never seek cover under the player's fire. They tend to be slow turning, giving the player the advantage of being able to outmaneuver and outflank them. The Motorized Patriots all share the same vulnerability of the protruding gears in their backs."New BioShock Infinite enemy revealed in gameplay video" article by Wesley Yin-Poole at Eurogamer.net Despite their seemingly slow and cumbersome movement, the Motorized Patriots are well equipped to fight on or against enemies on the Sky-Lines. The Motorized Patriots' lights work much like the Big Daddies' helmets in BioShock, except they only have to spot the player to become hostile. After taking some damage, the Motorized Patriots will charge and deliver a melee attack when Booker is within a certain distance. The Motorized Patriot has four varieties of outfits: a cracked porcelain George Washington mask (note that the non-hostile Motorized Patriots and the first Patriot the player fights do have pristine masks) and the most common model seen throughout the game, a mask in the likeness of Benjamin Franklin found only in Finkton Docks, Finkton Proper, and the Factory, an Abraham Lincoln devil mask with a complete change of clothing used by the Vox Populi that appears from Emporia onwards, and a final form representing Zachary Hale Comstock in a Confederate-style dress uniform that is only fought in Comstock House. Friendly George Washington variants can be brought through Tears; they have green lights instead of red, and fly normal American flags in place of Columbian ones. This is the only occasion where Motorized Patriots have green lights, apart from when under the effects of Possession. Behavior The developers simply defined the Motorized Patriot as "completely fearless" and "will keep coming". In-game, the Motorized Patriot is exactly that, choosing to relentlessly charge forward with its weapon blazing rather than attempting to take cover, stopping only to reload its gun. If attacked from up close, it will attempt to bash its assailant with its Crank Gun, throwing them back several feet. When firing, the Motorized Patriot's speed is slowed to a sluggish walk, but when it stops firing (such as when Booker is out of sight or behind cover) it picks up the pace and sprints forward with loud, metallic stomps. Despite its mass and apparent lack of grace, the Motorized Patriot can also leap over gaps and small barriers. Weapon The Motorized Patriot features a new heavy weapon, the Peppermill Gatling Gun, known simply as the Crank Gun in-game. Unlike the Rivet Gun wielded by Rosie Big Daddies, the Peppermill is usable by the player character, Booker DeWitt. Outside of rare environment Tears, they can only be found on a Motorized Patriot. The weapon can carry 200 rounds, and has 100 bullets in each magazine. Extra ammunition for the Peppermill cannot be obtained, so once all the rounds are spent, the gun becomes useless to the player. Strategy *If Booker has sufficient Shields (five Infusions or more), directly confronting them with a Crank Gun will often work on lower difficulties. The Patriot will shoot at you, but because of your Shield you will keep the upper hand, killing the Patriot in about fifty shots. This way, you also get your Crank Gun ammo back. *At range, a Sniper Rifle is optimal for engaging the Motorized Patriot (given sufficient cover). The player could safely headshot the Motorized Patriot (headshots are still critical hits) during the breaks in the Peppermill's fire. **The player should avoid staying behind cover too long, as the Patriot may decide to sprint toward the player if out of sight for too long. *Shock Jockey and the Shotgun make a superb combination against the Patriot. Due to Shock Jockey's low Salt consumption, the player can simply disable the Patriot, fire at its gears, and repeat when the Patriot snaps out of the shock. *If one has Electric Punch, it is possible to continuously punch a Motorized Patriot and never allow them to fight back as the Gear immobilizes them, much like Shock Jockey. This is especially useful if one has Executioner. *If the player uses Undertow, the Patriot will be shocked for a brief time. You can also combine both Undertow and Shock Jockey for a longer duration. *The RPG and the Volley Gun can deal significant damage against the Patriot, even if Booker can't reach the gears on its back. *The player can use Return to Sender to protect themselves or to absorb the shots from the Crank Gun and then send it right back at them. Vigor Effects on Motorized Patriots Stats ''Burial at Sea - Episode 1'' In Burial at Sea - Episode 1, after Sally's cries for help summon a Bouncer Big Daddy to attack Booker, a Motorized Patriot can be summoned through a Tear to help in the battle. This Patriot sports Columbian flags and recites pro-Comstock propaganda phrases. Quotes The following are phrases that the Motorized Patriot says in BioShock Infinite. The name of the source audio file is listed when known. Attacking Player *"We hold these truths to be self-evident." *"For the glory of Columbia!" *"What is anarchy if not a knife in the back of our Prophet?" *"What is a life compared to a faith?" *"Vengeance is mine, sayeth the Prophet!" *"We shall not be silenced!" (Vox-aligned Patriot) *"No negotiation, no surrender, no forgiveness!" (Vox-aligned Patriot) *"The master fears nothing but the lash." (Vox-aligned Patriot) *"Empty the jailhouses, burn down the mansions!" (Vox-aligned Patriot) Idle *"The Seed of the Prophet shall sit the throne and bathe in flame the mountains of man!" *"There is nothing to envy, because the Prophet will provide!" *"Rejoice, because we have escaped the Sodom Below." *"But Men had let their Eden become corrupted by the children of Ham!" *"Those who sow discord are no better than the Great Apostate, the cause of the nation's great fall." *"Strike down the heathen with great force, so that he may act as a caution to all the wayward nations of men." *"Be vigilant, citizens of Columbia! For liberty, once lost, is lost forever!" *"Do not mistake compassion for wisdom; only God's mercy is pure!" *"Fear not the Prophet's love, nor his judgment." *"By such light of faith, grim anarchy cannot take root." *"The Prophet of some is the Prophet of none!" (Vox-aligned Patriot) *"Who is this Prophet? Who is this fraud, this charlatan, this salesman of snake oil?" (Vox-aligned Patriot) *"The Prophet who loves not all his people is as cruel as a mother who loves not all her sons." (Vox-aligned Patriot) *"Our enemies mistake the patient for the humbled!" (Vox-aligned Patriot) *"The Tree of Liberty must be watered with blood!" (Vox-aligned Patriot) *"If they will not have us in their city, then there shall be no city!" (Vox-aligned Patriot) *"It is time for the downtrodden to rise up! It is time for the mighty to be laid low!" (Vox-aligned Patriot) *"Remember those who died for our cause. Remember the martyr Booker DeWitt!" (Vox-aligned Patriot) *"The People's voice will be heard!" (Vox-aligned Patriot) *"The old order must burn for the new order to grow." (Vox-aligned Patriot) Lost the Player *"Why would you run if you were not guilty?" *"The Prophet is not without mercy." *"The innocent have nothing to hide." *"There is no mercy for the merciless!" (Vox-aligned Patriot) *"Those who run once will run always!" (Vox-aligned Patriot) *"Hide, because the world is no longer yours." (Vox-aligned Patriot) *"Hide if you must, but a cold wind is blowing!" (Vox-aligned Patriot) *"The cowardly have no use in war!" (Vox-aligned Patriot) Searching for the Player *"We all sit under the watchful eye of the Prophet." *"He gives me His vision, but not His heart." *"How can we escape if we refuse salvation?" *"Fear not apprehension! Fear Judgment!" *"What is hidden shall be revealed." *"Your day of reckoning is nigh!" (Vox-aligned Patriot) *"Warn the others that the mighty have fallen!" (Vox-aligned Patriot) *"The farm is now run by the pigs!" (Vox-aligned Patriot) *"There shall be no mercy!" (Vox-aligned Patriot) *"Farmer, flee your farm, because it belongs now to your chattel!" (Vox-aligned Patriot) Outburst *"For Faith!" *"For Fatherland!" *"For family!" *"For Daisy!" (Vox-aligned Patriot) *"Remember Finkton!" (Vox-aligned Patriot) *"We are the scythe!" (Vox-aligned Patriot) Taunts *"The Lord judges, I act." *"My aim is true, as my eye is the Prophet's." *"Reap what you sow." *"Mercy belongs to the Lord." *"Rejoice, for death has no sting." *"United by rage, bound by blood." (Vox-aligned Patriot) *"For Fitzroy!" (Vox-aligned Patriot) *"The False Prophet will fall." (Vox-aligned Patriot) *"The revolution is at hand." (Vox-aligned Patriot) *"Our cause is just." (Vox-aligned Patriot) Tour Variants *"Too rare is the man who takes a stand, for God and sweetest Fatherland. But here's the place we revere the heroes of our city dear." *"Against savage man or foreign horde, 'tis Comstock who takes up the sword. He puts himself in way of danger, between Columbia and barbarous stranger." *"Long before his prophecies, he led his men at Wounded Knee. With faces black from muskets' breath, they laughed together. They laughed at death." *"To the sky, Comstock bent his knee, and saw with holy prophecy: An Eden floating in the mist, by man forsworn, by Heaven kissed." *"With hue and cry, with hatchet red, they danced amongst our noble dead. But when our soldiers took the field, the savage horde could only yield." *"'Twas yellow skin and slanted eyes that did betray us with their lies. Until they crossed the righteous path of our Prophet's holy wrath." ''Clash in the Clouds'' After launching Clash in the Clouds and arriving at the Columbian Archeological Society *''"Such manly test of fortitude is not for all. Be it for you? Will thou prove thyself in battle? Or be found no more than chattel…"'' *"He appears at last, hero of fable — defender of faith, both true and able. This man so bold and Herculean — readies for sport most priapean." *"Are thou burly enough for the coming battle, pilgrim? Only the Great Prophet may foretell what the future holds…" *"Ah, a strapping fellow! Perhaps today's festivities will prove you a champion…" *"This is no minor undertaking before you, pilgrim… You will be named hammer or anvil. Which of those — is up to you…" While idling at the Columbian Archeological Society *"Arm thyself! Be not a laggard… Choose thy Vigor! See foes be staggered…" *"To arms! Make ready — for WAR…" *"This is no time for idleness… Gather both wits and weapons — and prepare…" *"To arms! Prove you can handle a weapon as well as any barbarous fool…" *"Mine arsenal will serve you in good stead. Choose wisely!" *"Equip yourself with weaponry — may victory bathe you in revelry!" *"Do not dawdle. Death waits for no man. Choose your Vigor, and may God have mercy on your soul…" *"No reward may ever be sweeter than great victory… A hero's welcome on this day, aroma rich with death's bouquet…" *"Fortune favors the strong and bold! As “seize the day”, means “seize the gold”… Such ample payment is reward… For those proven strong in the sword…" After finishing a wave *"Tremendous work… You are in fine fettle… All foes disgraced… You show more mettle… If success continues so unabated… Great destiny will appear — clear and fated." *"No reward sweeter than victory… A hero's welcome — hurrah to thee!" *"A quite eventful scrap… Bright Columbia doth smile upon you this day…" *"Columbia loves a victor… Carry on as such — and you may yet steal her heart away…" *"You are a rugged sort, now, aren't you? We commend your unflagging devotion to the games…" *"Your tenacity is unending… Your commitment, unflinching…" *"A fine donnybrook, pilgrim… Such a vigorous lad, you are… Regards." When failing a wave and returning to the Columbian Archeological Society *"Why, you are no stranger to a fight… I suspect you've partaken in such festivities before this day…" *"Thy failures offend… Fidelity, seems unsure… Is Lincoln truest friend? Or Columbia, bright and pure?" *"Such clumsiness… Such gaff… Shall we inspect your lineage for chaff? For failures many, gelding stands option… So mind these trials — with much more caution…" *"Are you unready or unwilling for such physical pursuits? Or perhaps disinclined to violence?" *"The Great Prophet warned, “Do not placate the laggard, but offer him sharp rebuke…”" *"Woe to those who err and blunder… Who make mockery of your great work…" *"What lampoonery is this? Your vain efforts displease all who witness them…" *"A travesty made of a once mighty sport… A farce of epic proportions…" *"Why, I begin to fear for future generations in Columbia…" Encouraging *"The victor now is granted title. All rivals' boasts proved false and idle. His wrath slaked by blood of many sinner… He alone stands challenge winner." *"How overwhelming it be, when His wrath did fall upon them…" *"He saw their victory assured, as if it were already past…" *"Columbian to core, he never dreamed of declining chance to be redeemed. 'Gainst dauntless odds, he won't concede. But absolve himself of past misdeed…" *"Be free of fear! Leave caution to the craven and sickly — and let your soul ROAR MIGHTY LIKE A LION!" *"His destiny was to redeem the land, by force if be needed…" *"Great victory was His due, pre-arranged by Heaven." *"When He angers, His vengeance shall be swift…" *"Invoke His name, and fling free fury's gate…" *"When time for atonement is at hand, he acts, for God and Fatherland! These words ring true without exemption: “We must prove ourselves worthy of redemption”…" *"For your Prophet, now act! And reap such reward… Toll and tribute exact… Make them die by the sword…" *"Now act! Act without mercy! Act for your Prophet! And reap such reward…" *"Carry forth and fight well… Make a meal of thy enemies — as they would of you…" *"Now act by Father Comstock's example: show your enemies their path leads solely to folly… and ruination…" *"Take to your heels, with speed unbounded, to prove all faith in you well-founded… Your charge, to act as truest scion — and let your soul ROAR as a LION!" After failing a level *"When next we meet, be not such a caricature of failure — but the image of success…" *"Your chance for atonement is at hand, pilgrim. Do not let it pass you idly by…" *"Go… You may still absolve yourself of past mishap and failure…" *"Do not fail your Prophet once more… Do not disappoint him again…" After completing all levels *"This one has proven strong in sword. All faith in him has been restored. Father Comstock sees fine future approach… The Sodom Below, he'll soon encroach…" *"You are proved strong in the sword, pilgrim… The Great Prophet commends you!" *"Who could predict such magnificent victory? The Great Prophet did… And lo, it is here…" *"Such triumph… Father Comstock foresees a glorious future, with you marching by his side…" *"You have proven of worth… The Great Prophet applauds your success… and plans for you…" *"Hail, pilgrim… The Sodom Below will quake the day you march upon the ground…" *"You stand above all rivals, pilgrim… Only the Great Prophet knows to what further heights you may yet ascend…" *"You have proven yourself mighty, pilgrim… Your name will be etched forever within the Hall of Heroes…" Informational *"Father Franklin, gentleman and scholar, tutored barbarous French for countless hour. Yet on topic of arts, culture, and faith, most dear… they proved to have the thinnest ear…" *"Father Washington fought on with strength unflagging, so British spirit would keep on sagging. It's said he slept not single snore… till all Englishmen were purged from shore…" *"Father Jefferson, the Scroll's great scribal, sought to raise immigrants from state most tribal. Yet savages' faith was such in tatters — he smartly moved to more… pressing matters…" *"Father Comstock, the founder of Columbia… Some say drew the city into the sky solely by force of mighty will and unshaking faith…" *"Oh, black-hearted Lincoln, the lord of misrule… His the cause of a nation's great fall… Brought down by a virtuous agent of liberty, before the tyrant could wreak even greater harm…" Videos Gallery Concept Art BioShock-Infinite-Motorized-Patriot-Revealed-Meet-Your-Red-White-And-Blue-Nightmare-1.jpeg|''Concept art of the Motorized Patriot holding a Peppermill Gatling gun.'' BioShock-Infinite Motorized-Patriot 004.jpg|''Concept art for the Motorized Patriot's George Washington mask.'' BioShock-Infinite Motorized-Patriot 006.jpg|''Concept art for Motorized Patriot's skull and internal mechanisms.'' pat faces.jpg|''The concept for the Jefferson and Franklin masks.'' !auto pat 4.jpg !george face 3.jpg|''The profile and full view.'' !george wings.jpg|''The final design.'' !model sheet copy.jpg|''A model sheet.'' !moto lincoln.jpg|''The Lincoln variant.'' Motorized Patriot Toy Concept Art.png|''Concept art for a Motorized Patriot toy.'' Motorized Patriot Pod Concept Art & Models.jpg|''Concept art and models for the Motorized Patriot pods.'' Prelaunch & Promo Images Bioshock-Infinite-Mechanical-Patriot-Revealed-Meet-Your-Red-White-And-Blue-Nightmare.jpg|''An early preview of the Motorized Patriot (Note the American flags).'' BioShock-Infinite Motorized-Patriot 002.jpg|''Booker aiming his gun at the Motorized Patriot.'' BioShock-Infinite Motorized-Patriot 001.jpg|''The Motorized Patriot makes a surprise attack at a Columbia Security building.'' Motorized Patriot Heavy Hitter Reveal 1.png|"What is hidden shall be revealed." UK mainstream timed exclusive Patriot2-610x343.jpg|"Why would you run if you were not guilty?" Motorized patriot ir.png|''Icon from'' Industrial Revolution. Bioshock Infinite George Washington scaled 600.jpg|''Motorized Patriot action figure (George Washington variant).'' Franklin Patriot Toy.jpg|''Motorized Patriot action figure (Benjamin Franklin variant).'' BioShock Infinite Motorized Patriot Steam Trading Card.jpg|''The Motorized Patriot Steam Trading Card.'' In-Game Images Thrtudru.jpg|''The Patriot in the entrance of the Hall of Heroes.'' Motoprophet.jpg|''All the Comstock Patriots start operating in the Hall of Heroes Gift Shop.'' BioI Hall of Heroes Gift Shop Motorized Patriot Breaking Glass.jpg|''Motorized Patriot escaping from the glass case.'' MotoGW.jpg|''The Patriot advances…'' Destoyedpatriot.jpg|''The Patriot falls.'' hrthrter.jpg|''A Motorized Patriot summoned from a Tear. (Note the green lights and American flags.)'' 87o78o578.jpg|''Masks for the Motorized Patriots (Note that the Comstock mask has glowing eyes.).'' hgncghncg.jpg|''The body lacking a head.'' ncbncn.jpg|''Zachary Comstock variant inside a chamber.'' BioI FD Beggar's Wharf Benjamin Franklin Motorized Patriot.jpg|''The Benjamin Franklin variant.'' BioI Benjamin Franklin Motorized Patriot Loading Its Gun.jpg|''A Patriot loading its gun.'' Vox Abe Motorized Patriot.jpg|''Close up of the Vox Patriot.'' Motorizedemancipator.png|''Booker against the Motorized Lincoln.'' 0tt0.png|''Motorized Patriot pods land on the roof.'' Comstockterminator.jpg|''A Comstock Patriot on the roofs of Comstock House.'' CIC ColumbiaArcheo Interior2.png|''The Patriot in'' Clash in the Clouds. UNj0gEA.png|''A Patriot in the Emporia Arcade.'' Behind the Scenes *In the "Motorized Patriot - Heavy Hitters" video, Nate Wells, Art Director at Irrational Games, stated: "…I came up with this idea of this creepily, motorized-like Hall of Presidents animatronic George Washington. It was specifically the face. Specifically, this weird-like porcelain child doll's, you know, poor rendering of George Washington. That kind of clinched it." Wells also stated that: "Despite the fact that you face many different kinds of enemies in this game, you clearly can't reason with this one. He's just gonna keep coming forever. You know, he's sort of a clockwork Terminator."BioShock Infinite: Motorized Patriot - Heavy Hitters Part 1 *At a presentation at PAX, Ken Levine mentioned that the idea for the cracked porcelain face was a reminiscent of his mother's doll from the 1900s that was displayed in his childhood home, which disturbed him, even giving him nightmares; one where the doll flopped its head around on its own, and a follow-up dream where it killed his mom.An Irrational fear of monsters PAX summing up on engadget *One of the quotes spoken by the Patriot (We hold these truths to be self-evident) originates from the Declaration of Independence. *All variants of the Patriot are voiced by Robin Atkin Downes. *Originally, the Motorized Patriot evolved from the concept of the Automatic Gentleman. The initial idea was inspired by 20th century fascination with exploring technology into the field of early robotics and complicated machinery, which Irrational Games felt that for Columbia, they would consider their scientific hive-mind imagination to create a servant for the society. As Nate Wells mentions, "There's this fantasy that people of the time wanted these automatons to do things for them. We don't start with a gun. We set the vibe first."An Irrational Fear of Monsters on Joystiq Eventually, multiple concepts of the Motorized Patriot's appearance and its Peppermill weapon were conceptualized before being finalized, such as one version had a small altered version of the Peppermill attached to its torso, another had its upper torso mounted on a wheeled platform, and another version was modeled after Abraham Lincoln, bearing his signature "stovepipe" hat. *In The Art of BioShock Infinite, concepts for the Motorized Patriots as Benjamin Franklin and an unused Thomas Jefferson would have been more distinct from the George Washington version. Both had concepts for their own distinct damaged faces, such as Franklin having no glasses, and the right side of the face and eye missing. Jefferson would have had missing eyes, a broken jaw, no face, and burned hair. In addition, both would have worn their own variant colored coats (purple for Franklin and green for Jefferson), similar to those seen on the Founding Father balloons. *Although a Motorized Patriot of Thomas Jefferson was not seen in the game, its mask still exists in both levels of Comstock House and the'' Hand of the Prophet, either worn by enemies, or on piles of other Motorized Patriot masks and mannequin heads. *A non-hostile Motorized Patriot inside a photo booth appears in the ''Clash in the Clouds DLC, in the Columbian Archeological Society. *The use of normal American flags on the Tear-Patriot may be due to the Tear version of the Motorized Patriot being based on an older model, as older previews showed Motorized Patriots with similar, if not the same, flags in place of Columbian ones. This may have been updated in Burial at Sea, as the Tear-Patriot there now has Columbian flags. Theoretically the older Tear-Patriots may have been from the era before Columbia seceded and created its own flag, thus as a floating "state" of America they would have the American flag. The Rapture-Tear versions of the Motorized Patriot with the Columbian flag would have been from Elizabeth's memory and "torn" directly from the post-secession Columbia, but this is just a theory based on the crossover. References de:Motorisierter Patriot es:Patriota motorizado fr:Patriote motorisé ru:Моторизованный патриот Category:Machines Category:Heavy Hitters Category:BioShock Infinite Enemies Category:Burial at Sea - Episode 1 DLC